Quasimodo
Quasimodo is the main protagonist in Walt Disney's 34th animated classic, The Hunchback of Notre Dame and its less successful 2002 direct-to-video sequel. He is the son the two unknown ill-fated gypsies from the beginning of the film, Madellaine's boyfriend, Frollo's ex-foster son, and the very best friend of Esmeralda, Phoebus, Zephyr, Clopin, and the three gargoyles, Victor, Hugo, and Laverne. In the franchise, he was originally voiced by Tom Hulce. Quasimodo played The Scarecrow in The Wizard of Oz (disneystyle8) He is a scarecrow Quasimodo played Fagin in Tod and Company and Cody and Company He is a street man Quasimodo played Professor Archimedes Q. Porter in Jackzan Quasimodo played Thomas in Kayleyhontas He is an English Settler Quasimodo played Ozzie in Over The Animated Hedge Quasimodo played Dopey in Cinderella and the Seven Heroes and Ariel White and the Seven Men He is a mute and beardless dwarf Quasimodo played R2-D2 in Star Wars (160 Movies Style) Quasimodo played Rex in Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) He is a toy dinosaur Quasimodo played Bashful in Lily White and the Seven Men He is a dwarf Quasimodo played William Murphy in The Return of Hercules Quasimodo played Happy in Linda White and the Seven Men He is a dwarf Quasimodo played Sebastian in The Little Mer-Russian He is a crab Quasimodo played Rafiki in The Adult King He is a baboon Quasimodo played Humbert the Huntsman in Giselle White and the Seven Animals He is a huntsman Quasimodo played S.D. Kluger in Jeremy Claus is Coming to Town He is a mail delivery guy Quasimodo played Chef Louie in The Little Florist He is a chef Quasimodo played The Grand Duke in Isabellarella He is a duke Quasimodo played Friar Tuck in Hercules Hood He is a badger Quasimodo played Moses Puloki in D.W. and Lucifer He is a hula teacher Quasimodo played Baloo in The Village Book He is a bear Quasimodo played the Indian Chief in Tyler Pan He is an Indian Quasimodo played King Louie in The Hero Book He is an orangutan Quasimodo played SkyTrain Mark I #102 * He is a hostage with Sadler from Exile (Sega Genesis) as Thayne Prouten. Quasimodo will play Jen in Disney's The Dark Crystal He is a Gelfling and the male protagonist Quasimodo will play Horror in The Pagemaster (1Disneyfan100 version) Portrayals: *In The Russian of Notre Dame He is played by Dimitri *In The Swordman of Notre Dame He played by Kirito *In The Panda of Notre Dame He is played by Po the Panda *In The Total Drama of Notre Dame He is played by Owen *In The Hunchback of Pride Rock He is played by Kovu *In The Ryder of Notre Dame He is played by Ryder *In The Megamind of Notre Dame He is played by Megamind *In The Donkey of Notre Dame He is played by Eeyore *In The HunchPorritt of Notre Dame He is played by CJ Porritt *In The HunchPerfetuo of Notre Dame He is played by Shannon *In The Meerkat of Notre Dame (4000Movies Style) he is played by Timon. *In The Ketchum of Notre Dame he is played by Ash Ketchum. *In The Teenager of Notre Dame (397Movies Style) he is played by Darien/Tuxedo Mask. *In The Insect of Notre Dame he is played by Guru Ant. *In The Office Worker of Notre Dame he is played by Dilbert. *In The Cucumber of Notre Dame he is played by Larry the Cucumber. *In The Black Cat of Notre Dame he is played by Lucifer. *In The Mailman of Notre Dame he is played by S.D. Kluger. *In The Social Worker of Notre Dame he is played by Cobra Bubbles. *In The Robot of Notre Dame he is played by Botley the Robot. *In The Circus Elephant of Notre Dame he is played by Dumbo. *In The Snake of Notre Dame he is played by Kaa. *In The Hunchback of Notre Dame spoof for 170Movies he is played by ???. *In The Bear of Notre Dame (Chris2003 Style) and The Bear of Notre Dame II he is played by Bear Kenai. *In The Pig of Notre Dame (HarryDR19 Style) he is played by Brix. *In The Space Boy of Notre Dame and The Space Boy of Notre Dame II he is played by Miles Callisto. *In The Skeleton of Notre Dame and The Skeleton of Notre Dame II he is played by Jack Skellington. *In The Gelfling of Notre Dame he will be played by Jen *In The Phantom of Notre Dame he will be played by Erik Destler *In The Street Rat of Notre Dame he will played by Aladdin Gallery: Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame.jpg|Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2.jpg|Quasimodo in The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2 Quasimodo.jpg Quasimodo.PNG Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1177.jpg Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1178.jpg Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1179.jpg Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-1180.jpg Hunchback2-disneyscreencaps.com-5758.jpg Quasimodo-0.jpg Quasimodopic.png Quasimodo 36.png Quasimodo the Hunchback.jpg Hunchback Quasimodo.jpg Category:Green Characters Category:Brown Characters Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Characters Category:Humans Category:Singing characters Category:Heroes Category:The Lion King 1 1/2 Cameos Category:Protagonists Category:Wreck-It Ralph Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Weird Characters Category:1996 Introductions Category:THX Category:TheTureDisneyKing Category:CGI animated by Industrial Light & Magic